With the widespread use of information communications technology, an information processing system such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, or an embedded device (e.g., smartphone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer) should exhibit a high degree of reliability. When a failure occurs during operation of the information processing system, it may be important to immediately collect information on the failure and to thereafter continue normal operation of the system. An example of a failure that may occur in the information processing system is a kernel panic. The kernel panic is an action taken by an operating system (OS) of the information processing system upon detection of a fatal error from which the system cannot safely recover. Upon detection of the kernel panic, the system may output an error message to a display device and perform a memory dump for post-mortem debugging. The memory dump is used to store the contents of the system's memory at the moment when the fatal error is detected. Normally, the OS or a program operating in an OS kernel performs the dumping process. For example, when a central processing unit (CPU) of the system receives an interrupt signal indicting that a fatal error has occurred, the CPU may pass control to a memory dump program in the OS kernel to perform the memory dump operation.